Tanning beds that produce ultraviolet light are very popular, as they permit persons to obtain a tan when the ambient conditions or the persons' schedules do not enable the persons to obtain a natural tan such as by laying in the sun. For example, in northern climates, the portion of the year in which a person can obtain a natural tan is quite limited.
Additionally, it is often difficult to monitor the tanning process when laying in the sun. When the person gets more than a specified amount of exposure, the person experiences sun burn, which not only causes the person discomfort but also damages the skin.
Tanning beds typically have an upper tanning unit and a lower tanning unit connected by hinges so that the upper unit can be opened and closed in a manner analogous to a clamshell. The upper tanning unit and the lower tanning unit each have a plurality of tanning bulbs mounted therein. These tanning bulbs are fabricated to emit advantageous concentrations of ultraviolet rays that effect tanning of the skin on the user's body.
When in the open position, a person can enter the apparatus to lie down on the lower tanning unit. The upper tanning unit is then closed to form an internal tanning chamber where the person is substantially surrounded by tanning lamps. Tanning bulbs used in these tanning units extend substantially from the user's head to the user's feet to effect tanning of substantially all the exposed skin on the user's body.
In another configuration, the tanning unit is configured to tan the user's skin as the user is standing. This type of tanning unit is particularly popular with persons who feel uncomfortable when laying in an enclosed horizontally oriented tanning unit. Similar to the horizontally oriented tanning units, this so-called stand-up unit effects tanning of substantially all of the exposed skin on the user's body.